


The Blanket

by HighPent



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Cold Cuddling, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, Longing, Mention of young Hicsqueak, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom had a comfort blanket, it was old and well used, but technically it wasn’t hers. It was used to look after a small young Pippa long ago, but then she made her go and it got locked away out of sight until Pippa returned to her life again
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	The Blanket

There was nothing at all remarkable about it. It was a simple grey large chunky knit throw blanket that Hecate had most of her life. It was a little worse for wear and starting to get threadworn truth be told, but she wouldn’t part with it for the world. Ada had once offered to purchase her a new one, but Hecate had managed to disuade her.

Hecate Hardbroom had a comfort blanket, but it wasn’t hers, technically. 

The comfort was in the memories of a tiny Pipsqueak, cold and shivering bundled up in it, unused to a cold castle and snuggling with young Joy/Hecate for warmth in her tower room. It quickly became one of their things. On any particularly cold night she would get it out and warm it up with her own heat and wait for Pippa to creep in and wrap her in it. 

In truth, Pippa was Hecate’s comfort blanket, until she was gone. Until Hecate had to make her go for her own good.

Then the blanket was put away in an old chest along with Joy’s few things that were too painful a memory to see.

Until that was on a very cold and wintery Thursday Pippa determined not to miss her evening with Hecate flew into Cackle’s. Hecate opened her door to a shivering, frozen and pale love friend and had to almost catch her in her arms. Chastising her softly for being so reckless and stubborn in such weather, but only in the mildest and most concerned of ways, she lifted Pippa out of her pink heels and carried her with arms wrapped around Hecate’s neck over onto the sofa near the fire. She began to rub her arms and blow onto her fingers to try and put some life back into them before she remembered doing the same all those years ago and also the blanket. 

With a twist of her fingers the stored away chest was opened and the old blanket wrapped around and cocooned Pippa who was curled up in Hecate’s arms once again. Pippa snuffled her cold nose that was against Hecate’s neck and inhaled the blanket

“It still smells of me and my perfume” she smiled. Hecate took a deep breath and realised that was the other reason she kept it locked away. To sense Pippa so close but be denied her would’ve destroyed her day after day back then.

“Wrapped in the real you is much nicer” Hecate replied without thinking, but it illicited a happy smile from her Pipsqueak, a gentle squeeze around her middle, and a cold kiss to her neck which sent shivers through Hecate which had nothing at all to do with the cold.


End file.
